


Muslim

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Religion, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles has a new roommate. Stiles learns about him and the things that are important to him, but in the end ... there is Peter.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Muslim

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we are clear. I have absolutely nothing against anyone practicing their religion in any way. As long as it does not actively and willfully interfere in anyone's life.

Peter came back home from a long day at the office. He closed the door behind himself, dropped his briefcase, and hung up his jacket. His shoes were put up next and a moment later he padded barefoot father into the penthouse.

He scented the air and his brow creased. It did not smell like someone had cooked here today.

He could smell Stiles though. He went into the kitchen and found Stiles sitting at the table.

Peter stepped up to him and pressed a kiss against the mop of unruly hair. 

»What are you reading?« he asked softly.

Stiles held up his for the moment closed book so Peter could see the title.

»You're reading the Quran? In Arabic?«

Peter sounded stunned.

Stiles nodded in response and put the book down beside the Arabic to English dictionary.

»I've got a new roommate back in Berkeley. He's Muslim and he wants to practice his religion in our rooms. He asked me about it and I asked him to let me research it before I committed to anything. So he lent me both of the books and let me have at it over the winter break. He had already heard about my research spirals and how I was open to pretty much anything. Tarik asked to room with me because of it,« Stiles explained.

Peter nodded in understanding.

»And you had so much fun you didn't even think about cooking after arriving back home, huh, darling?«

Stiles blinked, turned to look at the clock on the wall, and blushed.

»Sorry … it was just really interesting. And the Arabic characters are a challenge to read. So it's something new to learn and do and … yeah … I pretty much spiraled and lost track of time. Sorry,« he said.

Peter ruffled his hair and pulled out the take out menus. 

»No problem, darling. You are just back for your break and still pretty much in university mode. Go strip and ready the shower. I'll call for food and we can shower together while we're waiting,« Peter ordered.

Stiles nodded and did as he was told.

Fifteen minutes later he was cleaner than before and in Peter's arms. He relaxed against his lover and moaned softly while Peter jacked him off. He had missed having his lover close. Clandestine weekend-meetings weren't enough. 

Not for him and not for Peter. They both knew it. They felt it. 

So Stiles tilted his head to the side and rubbed his bum against Peter's hard cock.

»Bond with me, Peter,« he begged. Peter had always told him he would have to be the one to initiate it. 

»You know I won't let you go back to the dorms when we do this. It will be an apartment near campus,« Peter growled and his words slurred so Stiles knew his fangs had already slipped out.

Stiles nodded.

»And your new friend Tarik?«, Peter questioned.

»Hmmm … he can have the room all to himself. I don't like the dorms so much. It's too loud and I miss sleeping in your arms. Weekends are not enough,« Stiles muttered.

Peter nodded and rubbed his cock against Stiles' clenching hole.

A moment later he pushed forward and he started moving at once. He relished in Stiles' ecstatic moans and fucked him hard and fast. On an inside stroke, his knot popped suddenly and instinctively Peter bit into the meet where Stiles' neck met his shoulder.

Stiles screamed in pleasure and shot his load. He shuddered in pleasure as the mating bond popped into existence. 

Both heard the doorbell ring and started to laugh. Entangled as they were there would be no way for them to open the door. So Peter shouted to just leave the food in front of the door. The delivery boy was used to stuff like this so he just went.

Wet as and entangled as they were they dropped onto the bed and Peter curled around Stiles, holding him close and nosing at his neck.

»Are you okay? Does anything hurt?« Peter wanted to know.

Stiles moaned softly. »Feel so full … hurts so good.«

Peter smiled and pulled a bit of pain.

OoO

»Thank you for lending me your books. It was an interesting read and I already ordered some more,« Stiles said while handing Tarik the books.

Peter was already packing Stiles things.

»Are they the reason you are moving out, Stiles?«, Tarik asked. He sounded unsure.

Stiles smiled.

»No … it's just … I got engaged over winter break and my hubby-to-be wants me to move in with him. Besides the dorm isn't really for me. While I can work in loud environments I don't like it and sleep often eludes me with all the partying going on. So I'm essentially doing what the doctor ordered like two years ago. I've got no problem with you or your religion and this room is usually only occupied by one student anyway,« Stiles explained softly.

Tarik blinked.

»But there are two beds in here,« he said.

»They put the second one in here the year before last because they had more students than rooms. They never moved it out when my 'roommate' left. So essentially this room is yours. I already asked them to remove the second bed. Someone should be up shortly. The room is already listed as a one-bedroom again. So you can do whatever you like anytime you like while not disturbing anyone« Stiles winked with a smile and started to pull his books from the shelves. He put them into boxes in his normal order. 

»So you are not moving out because of me?«

It was Peter who answered Tarik while embracing Stiles from behind.

»He isn't. I'm just a really possessive bastard and want him around me when he isn't sitting in on lectures or works as a TA,« he said.

Tarik smiled in understanding. 

»Okay … we're still friends, right?«

Stiles nodded. 

»Sure«

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
